Tonight is Our Night
by Alifbata123
Summary: Kyungsoo seorang maid pribadi Kai harus rela ketika Kai memintanya menemaninya malam itu /Bad Summary/ Pair: KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Tonight**

**Aouthor: Alifbata123**

**Cast: Kim Jongin (Kai) & Do Kyungsoo**

**Pair: Kaisoo**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Boy x boy, yaoi, kata-kata tidak senonoh, typo parah, OOC**

**Disclaimer: Para cast murni milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk melengkapi FF ini, dan FF ini murni buatan saya sendiri.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING :)**

Pria itu menenggak habis minuman di gelasnya dan menyeka sisa-sisa minuman di sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya kusut dengan rambut yang sudah jauh dari kata rapi. Ini adalah botol ke-3 _wine _yang sudah berhasil lolos masuk melalui bibir seksinya itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan sekarang pria itu dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Siapa yang menyangka pria yang biasa disapa Kai ini bisa berada di tempat hiburan malam dengan keadaan yang cukup 'mengenaskan'. Ya, Kim Jongin atau yang akrab disapa Kai adalah putra tunggal dari seorang pengusaha minyak terbesar di negara beribukota Seol. Kai yang kesehariannya dikenal dengan anak 'emas' para dosen di universitasnya jarang sekali mau datang ketempat hiburan malam. Namun sepertinya pengecualian untuk malam ini.

Kai menatap gelas yang kini sudah kosong di depannya dengan tatapan mata yang sayu, seperti seseorang yang kehilangan jiwanya. Tatapan sayunya jauh menerawang entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Yang jelas sekarang tangannya terangkat untuk memanggil pelayan bermaksud untuk memesan botol yang ke-4 sebelum akhirnya seseorang menghentikan aksinya.

"Kai, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Kau tau sekarang sudah hampir jam 2 pagi dan orang tuamu pasti mencemaskanmu."

"ahhh.. berisik sekali kau Park Chanyeol, tidak usah mengurusiku urusi saja pacar barumu itu, siapa namanya? Baek.. baek.. ahhh." Kai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Kai paksa dan menyeretnya ke luar dari tempat hiburan malam itu, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang Kai, aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa menyetir dengan benar dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Arrrghh terserahmu tiang listrik." Kai masuk ke dalam mobil sport miliknya yang berwarna putih itu. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa mengenaskannya keadaan sahabatnya itu saat ini.

Kai mungkin tidak akan jadi seperti ini kalau saja kejadian 3 hari yang lalu tidak terjadi padanya. Yah, Kai sekarang sedang tidak beruntung dalam percintaannya, atau kau bisa mengatakan dia dicampakkan oleh pacarnya sendiri, maksudku mantan pacarnya.

Luhan, laki-laki berparas cantik bak malaikat yang sudah setahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kai meninggalkannya begitu saja demi laki-laki lain. Kai yang sudah menyerahkan seluruh perasaannya kepada Luhan hanya bisa menyalahkannya dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membuat Luhan tetap di sampingnya.

Apa Kai tidak marah? Tentu saja ia marah, tapi kau tahukan ketika kau sudah mencintai seseorang kau tidak akan bisa benar-benar marah pada orang itu bahkan ketika orang itu melakukan kesalahan besar.

**Kai POV**

_Xi Luhan kenapa kau meninggalkanku hanya demi laki-laki seperti Sehun. Apa kurangnya aku? Apa dia lebih tampan dariku? Apa dia lebih kaya dariku? Apa dia lebih pintar dariku?_

_Tidak taukah kau, aku bahkan berniat melamarmu ketika selesai kuliah nanti. Luhan, tidak bisakah kau merubah pikiranmu itu? Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi? Luhan, Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.._

Chanyeol memapahku memasuki rumahku, para maid menyambut kedatanganku dengan berjejer rapi di depan pintu utama. Aku tidak mengenali semua maid yang kutahu cuma maid pribadiku yang biasa mengatur segala keperluanku. Bagiku hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk mengenali wajah para maid itu. Cukup mereka saja yang mengenali wajahku.

"Biar saya saja yang memapah tuan muda Kai." Kyungsoo –maid pribadiku– mengambil alih tubuhku dari tangan Chanyeol. Tubuh kecilnya berusaha dengan susah payah menahan berat badanku yang lebih berat dari berat tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berpamitan untuk pulang dan Kyungsoo memapahku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Sekilas aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh Kyungsoo, aromnya seperti… apel? Yang benar saja apa dia tidak memiliki selera yang lebih baik.

Kyungsoo satu-satunya maid yang kukenali dan ku tahu namanya di antara para maid tentu saja karena dia maid pribadiku. Ia merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang king size milikku dan mulai mulai melepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Jujur saja sekarang kepalaku benar-benar pusing dan bayangan wajah Luhan mulai memenuhi pikiranku lagi.

Pikiranku kembali kalut dan rasanya jutaan jarum kembali menusuk-nusuk tepat di jantungku membuatku harus memegang dadaku berharap rasa sakit itu segara hilang. Entah sejak kapan air mata mulai keluar lagi. Aku tidak peduli jika sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berada di kamarku, aku hanya ingin berteriak mengeluarkan rasa sakit itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH."

**Kyungsoo POV**

Keadaan tuan muda malam ini terlihat tidak baik, ia bahkan harus dipapah oleh seorang temannya untuk pulang. Ia mabuk. Padahal dia bukan orang yang suka mabuk-mabukkan, aku tahu betul soal itu.

Aku melepas sepatunya ketika aku mendengarnya terisak. Ia menangis. Hal yang baru pertama kali aku lihat selama aku menjadi maid pribadinya. Ia terus memegangi dadanya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membuat ia kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH."

Tiba-tiba ia berteriak sangat keras membuatku refleks menutup telingaku. Apa tuan muda kerasukan? Kudekati dirinya dan berlutut di samping tempat tidur tepat di dekat kepalanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tuan?" tanyaku takut-takut. Jujur saja sekarang aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada tuan muda lebih tepatnya aku takut dia tiba-tiba berteriak seperti tadi dan mencekik leherku. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan fantasiku sendiri.

"Apa aku kurang tampan kyungsoo? Apa aku kurang baik? Apa aku kurang kaya? Apa aku kurang pintar." Tuan muda terus bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba dan panjang seperti kereta api membuatku gelagapan harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Jawab aku kyungsoo!" Ia sedikit membentakku, membuat tubuhku gemetaran.

"Aniyo, Tuan. Kau sangat baik, kau kaya, kau pintar, dan kau juga… tampan," aku menunduk, bisa dipastikan sekarang wajahku bersemu merah, "Kau sempurna Tuan."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, tuan."

"Lalu kenapa Luhan meninggalkanku demi laki-laki lain, kenapa Kyungsoo?"

"…"

"Hiks.." Tuan muda kini menangis terisak. Sepertinya ia benar-benar terluka sekarang.

Aku sempat beberapa kali mendengar cerita tentang Luhan dari mulut tuan muda. Luhan adalah laki-laki yang sudah berhasil membuat tuan muda jatuh cinta. Ya, tuan muda adalah seorang gay, dia mencintai sesama lelaki. Apa aku tidak heran? Awalnya mungkin iya, namun setelah kupikir tak ada yang salah, bukankah cinta memang tidak pernah salah?

"Kenapa rasanya benar-benar sakit kyungsoo," ia menggenggam tanganku dan meletakkan tepat di dadanya, "Sakit di sini Kyungsoo, aku ingin mati saja rasanya." Ia terus memegangi tanganku di dadanya sambil terisak.

Hey perasaan apa ini, kenapa rasanya hangat ketika merasakan tangan tuan muda menggengam tanganku? Dan kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak semakin cepat? Tuhan perasaan apa ini.

"Tu.. tuan.." buru-buru kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya, "Tuan istirahatlah, saya akan keluar."

Aku sudah hendak beranjak dari sampingnya ketika kurasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Ya Tuhan apa lagi ini?

"Temani aku malam ini." Ia memeluk pinggangku semakin erat. Aku merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukkannya, dan sepertinya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang sekarang menggelitik di perutku. Ayolah tuan muda kenapa kau meminta hal yang seperti ini?

"Tapi Tuan.." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku ia sudah menarikku jatuh di ranjang king sizenya. Kini posisi kami sama-sama berbaring di ranjang dan saling berhadapan dengan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. Dan jujur saja sepertinya sekarang aku lupa caranya bernafas.

**KAI POV**

"Temani aku malam ini." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku benar-benar butuh teman malam ini, sendirian akan membuatku mengingat wajah Luhan lagi dan lagi.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah berbaring di sampingku tentu saja itu karena ulahku yang menariknya paksa. Aku bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo lebih jelas sekarang, matanya yang belo, wajahnya yang mulus, dan bibir tebalnya yang merah seperti menggoda untuk minta segera dicicipi. Hey apa yang kupikirkan?

Bisa kulihat pipinya memerah, ia membuka mulutnya sedikit seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun buru-buru menutupnya kembali, alih-alih bicara dia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku padanya dan sekarang hampir tidak ada jarak di antara kami berdua. Aku mengangkat sedikit dagunya bermaksud melihat wajah milik Kyungsoo dan ketika mataku tertuju pada bibir _kissable_-nya kenapa bibir itu semakin minta dicicipi?

Ah persetan jika Kyungsoo seorang maid, aku sungguh tidak tahan untuk tidak mencicipi bibir merah tebalnya itu.

Kutempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, bisa kurasakan reaksinya yang kaget dengan perlakuanku. Aku menempelkan bibirku cukup lama namun Kyungsoo hanya diam dan itu seperti menantangku untuk melumat bibir itu.

**Author POV**

Jelas sekali Kyungsoo kaget ketika Kai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo. Matanya yang belo seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Ia hanya diam, tubuhnya seperti sedang disihir untuk membeku.

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo pelan namun semakin lama lumatannya semakin intens. Kyungsoo tidak memberi respon apa-apa dan terus menutup mulutnya. Hal itu membuat Kai terpaksa menggigit bibir Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mengerang, kesempatan itu diambil Kai untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke goa hangat milik Kyungsoo.

Diabsennya satu persatu isi dari goa hangat Kyungsoo, rasanya benar-benar membuat Kai ketagihan untuk terus mencicipinya. Lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Kyungsoo dan menggelitiknya dengan lidahnya.

Kyungsoo sepertinya mulai menikmati permainan Kai, ia mendorong lidah Kai berusaha memberi tahu siapa yang lebih dominan di sini. Tangannya kini sudah melingkar di leher Kai.

Namun sepertinya usaha Kyungsoo harus rela dikalahkan oleh Kai karena kini Kai lebih dominan dalam memimpin permainan. Suara kecipak saliva dari keduanya kini seperti alunan musik tersendiri bagi mereka. Saliva menetes dari hasil permainan mereka, entah berasal dari saliva siapa mereka tidak peduli.

"Eunghhh.." Kyungsoo melenguh kehabisa nafas, ia mendorong tubuh Kai namun tenaganya kalah kuat dengan Kai. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memukul dada Kai meminta untuk melepaskan pagutan mereka karena sekarang ia benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Kai yang mengerti melepaskan pagutan mereka dan terciptalah benang saliva di antara keduanya.

Kai bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah kerena ulahnya, dan wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuat nafsu Kai benar-benar dikuasai setan.

Ia tak membiarkan Kyungsoo lama-lama menghirup udara, ia kembali menyerang bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo semakin ganas berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tangannya kini tidak tinggal diam, ia mengelus-elus perut Kyungsoo sambil mencari tonjolan kecil milik Kyungsoo.

Kai berhasil menemukan tonjolan itu. Dipilinnya tonjolan yang sudah mengeras itu membuat sang pemilik mengeluarkan suara lenguhan,

"Enghhhhh.." Desahan Kyungsoo tertahan oleh ciuman ganas kai. Kai semakin intens memilin dua tonjolan yang menjadi titik sensitif seorang Kyungsoo.

"Tonight is our night Kyungsoo."

**TBC**

**_Mian kalo FFnya gaje T.T *nangis bareng luhan*_**

_**ini ff murni buatan Author yang lagi galau mikirin UN**_

_**Tolong reviewnya ya teman-teman yang sudah membaca untuk kemajuan chapter selanjutnya**_

_**dan gumawo sudah mau meluangkan membaca ff author yang jauh dari kata bagus ini huee ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Tonight is Our Night**

**Aouthor: Alifbata123**

**Cast: Kim Jongin (Kai) & Do Kyungsoo**

**Pair: Kaisoo**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Boy x boy, yaoi, kata-kata tidak senonoh, typo parah, OOC**

**Disclaimer: Para cast murni milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk melengkapi FF ini, dan FF ini murni buatan saya sendiri.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING :)**

Aothor POV

"Tonight is our night Kyungsoo." Tuan muda berbisik ditelingaku dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Eunghh,, tuuaanhhh,," aku bergerak tak nyaman yang sekarang berada di bawahnya dengan dia di atas tubuhku. Ia menyerang leherku, menjilat dan menggitnya yang bisa dipastikan meninggalkan bercak keunguan di sana.

"Tuanhhh.. nghhh henntikanhh." Aku berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Ini salah, ini tidak benar, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Tuan muda sekarang sedang mabuk, dia tidak akan melakukan ini dalam keadaan sadar.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi demi Tuhan sentuhannya membuat tubuhku melemas.

Ia terus memilin kedua _niple_ku bergantian, sesekali menariknya membuatku semakin tidak karuan. Mati-matian aku menahan desahanku sendiri, kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat sampai kurasakan bibirku terasa asin seperti darah.

Ia merobek baju atasku hingga membuatku _half naked, _aku menundukkan wajahku yang sekarang memanas karena malu.

"kau indah sekali.." Ia memandangi tubuhku dengan tatapan lapar (?) ia kembali menciumin tubuhku dan sekarang berpindah menjilati _niple_-ku sesekali ia menggitnya. Aku merasakan sensasi geli namun entah kenapa aku menikmati setiap sentuhannya pada tubuhku.

Sekarang tangannya mulai mengelus sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di bawah sana, "sudah bangun rupanya," ia menampilkan _smirk_ khasnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut padanya *eaaa*

**Author pov**

"sudah bangun rupanya," kai melepaskan celana Kyungsoo hingga menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. itu membuat milik Kyungsoo terlihat sekali sudah semakin menegang. Dielusnya junior Kyungsoo dari luar sambil sesekali meremasnya secara intens membuat sang pemilik hanya bisa melenguh dan mendesah, "Lepasshhh shhh.. tuannhh"

"Panggil aku Kai, dan memohonlah Kyungsoo."

"Kaiiihhh, kumohonhh bukaa." Kai menyeringai mendengar Kungsoo memohon padanya. Dilepaskannya celana dalam Kyungsoo dan membuangnya entah kemana, junior Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu besar mengacung di depan wajah Kai dengan cairan percum.

Kai menatap benda tumpul itu dengan tatapan penuh napsu. Dipengangnya junior Kyungsoo dan dikocoknya dengan tempo pelan membuat Kyungsoo melenguh dengan tidak sabaran, "Kaiihh.. masukaanhhh sshhh."

"Ingat kata kuncinya _baby_, memohonlah." Kai tersenyum kemenangan.

"Kaiihhh, masukanhhh, jebal, kumohonnhh."

"_as your wish, soo baby." _Kai memasukan junior Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya, digelitiknya junior kyungsoo dengan lidahnya sesekali memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil di sana membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa merem melek (?). Kai terus menggerakkan keluar masuk junior kyungsoo di mulutnya, tak lupa dimainkannya bola kembar milik Kyungsoo.

"Ouhhh fassterr Kaiihhh.. enghhhh shhh." Kai semakin mengocok junior Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Menjilat, menggigit dan mengisap junior Kyungsoo seperti es krim.

"Aku.. inginhhh keluarhhhh.. aaahhhhh." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut kai. Kai menelan sebagian cairannya tanpa rasa jijik, dan sebagian lagi ia sisakan untuk dibagi dengan Kyungsoo.

Dilumatnya bibir Kyungsoo yang membengkak bekas perbuatannya tadi, membagi cairan Kyungsoo yang ia sisakan dimulutnya hingga habis. Mereka terus berciuman, saling melumat disertai perang lidah yang sudah bisa dipastikan dimenangkan oleh sang tuan muda, Kai.

"Kau curang kai, kau bahkan masih memakai pakaianmu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah membuat siapa saja pasti ingin memakannya saat itu juga.

"Bukakan kalau begitu, Kyungsoo, _it's your turn." _Kai kembali menjilat telinga Kyungsoo dan sukses membuat satu lenguhan kembali lolos dari bibir _kissable _milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalik posisinya, sekarang ia duduk tepat di atas perut Kai. Dilepasnya kaos yang menutupi bagian atas tubuh kai yang berwarna _tan_ menampakkan perut Kai yang sudah mulai terbentuk abs-nya.

Kyungsoo meraba dada bidang laki-laki yang berada di bawahnya, diciuminya setiap inci bagian dari tubuh Kai. Kyungsoo mengecup sekilas niple merah Kai yang sudah mengeras dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Tangannya kini sampai pada bagian bawah tubuh seorang Kim Jongin, dipandanginya tonjolan di antara kedua paha Kai. Tangan Kyungsoo kini mulai mengelus-ngelus tonjolan itu dan memberi remasan kecil, membuat Kai mengerang pelan, "Cepat sedikit Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, dibukanya celana dan celana dalam Kai sekaligus menampakkan junior Kai yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah, "Masukkan," perintah Kai.

Kyungsoo menurut, ia berusaha memasukkan junior Kai kedalam mulutnya yang kecil, namun junior Kai yang besarnya melebihi kapasitas mulut Kyungsoo membuatnya hanya masuk setengahnya saja.

"Ahhh good Soo _baby_,," kai menekan kepala Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersedak karena junior Kai menusuk sampai tenggorokkannya. Mulut Kyungsoo menciptakan sensasi hangat di Junior Kai.

Kyungsoo menggerakn junior Kai di mulutnya dengan dibantu kedua tangannya untuk memegangi bagian junior Kai yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Tak lupa dimainkanya _twistball _milik Kai.

"Shhhhh Soo _baby_, menghhhhhh ouhhh." Kai terus mendesah mendapat perlakukan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin asik dengan mainan barunya sampai Kai dengan paksa melepaskan juniornya, "Cukup, _baby.."_

Merasa mainannya diambil Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Kai tidak tahan untuk tidak melumat bibir itu. Digigitnya bibir Kyungsoo cukup keras hingga mengeluarkan darah segar, "Ouchh.." dihisapnya bibir itu hingga darahnya berhenti dan rasanya sangat nikmat.

Kai berusaha melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo di bawah sana hingga menampakkan lubang milik Kyungsoo yang berkerut dan memerah seakan memanggil untuk segera di isi. Kai menelan salivanya susah-susah, _libido -_nya semakin meningkat melihat lubang Kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda.

"Masukkan ini kemulutmu," perintah Kai sambil menyodorkan jarinya ke mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menurut, mengulum jari-jari Kai di dalam mulutnya. Kai semakin terangsang melihat Kyungsoo yang mengulum jarinya, terlihat sexy di mata Kai, "cukup _baby,"_ Kai menarik jari-jarinya.

Kai mengelus lubang milik Kyungsoo memasukkan satu jarinya sambil memberi _kissmark _di bagian paha dalam laki-laki bermata belo itu. Kai berusaha melebarkan lubang yang akan dimasukinya nanti, ditambahnya satu jari lagi membuat Kyungsoo memekik, "Appo.. akhh apa yang kau lakukan."

"melakukan pemanasan, _baby_" Kai menggerakkan jari-jarinya secara zigzag dan menambah satu jarinya hingga kini tiga jarinya berada di dalam lubang milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergerak tidak nyaman merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana mencoba merobek-robek (?) lubangnya.

"akhhh.. eunghh." Kyungsoo mendesah merasakan jari Kai menemukan titik kenikmatannya, "di situ Kaiihh.." Kai semakin bersemangat menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam sana.

"Kurasa cukup _baby, _giliran adikku sekarang," dikecupnya ujung junior Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan jarinya, kyungsoo meringis merasakan gesekan jari Kai dengan dinding _hole_-nya.

Kai mengarahkan ujung juniornya di depan lubang milik Kyungsoo tak lupa mengocoknya sebentar. Kyungsoo yang melihat ukuran Junior Kai yang bertambah besar membelalakkan matanya, "Apa.. itu akan muat,, Kai," Kyungsoo bertanya ragu membuat Kai terkekeh pelan, "Pasti, aku akan membuatnya muat."

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo sedikit kasar memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat itu mengajak sang pemilik bertarung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangan kirinya memilin _niple _merah milik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah menegang. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah tertahan menerima perlakuan tuan mudanya, kedua tangannya sudah bergelayut di leher milik Kai.

Di bawah sana adik kecil Kai sedang berjuang memasuki _hole _kenikmatan Kyungsoo, ujung juniornya sudah mulai memasukki lubang Kyungsoo setengahnya.

"Appo kaii.." Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka merasakan benda tumpul mebuat _hole_nya terasa perih. Tak mau berlama-lama Kai menarik kembali juniornya sampai tinggal tersisa ujungnya saja dan kembali memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentakkan keras.

Jleb!

"AAKHHHH, appo hiks.." Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Kai, merasakan sesuatu telah membelah dirinya menjadi dua dengan paksa. Rasanya benar-benar sakit membuatnya mengeluarkan air matanya. Kai mengecup mata Kyungsoo, mendiamkan sebentar juniornya di dalam sana agar lubang Kyungsoo bisa beradaptasi dengannya.

"_move.._" perintah Kyungsoo ketika dirasakannya ia mulai terbiasa. Kai menggerakkan juniornya dengan pelan pada awalnya. Namun lubang Kyungsoo serasa memijat-mijat juniornya dengan kencang membuatnya Kai menggerakkan juniornya dengan tempo semakin cepat.

"_so tight soo baby,, ouhhh aahhh shhh_,"

"euuunghhhh ahhh shhhhh kaiihhh di situhhh ahhh," Kyungsoo mendesah hebat ketika dirasakannya junior Kai menyentuh _sweetspot_ miliknya. Tangannya memegang erat lengan kekar milik Kai.

Kai menggerakkan juniornya semakin tidak terkendali merasa juniornya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh lubang Kyungsoo. Tak dibiarkannya junior Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya begitu saja, tangan kanannnya mengocok junior Kyungsoo memberi pijatan-pijatan di sana.

Badan keduanya dipenuhi keringat akibat permainan mereka, wajah Kyungsoo pun sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan dengan rambut yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang rapi. Namun bagi Kai, Kyungsoo terlihat semakin seksi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Akuu mauuhhh ahhh eunghhh keluarhh, ouhh," Kyungsoo melengkungkan badannya.

"Tapii aku mhhh masih belum, sedikit lagii ouhh _good_,," Kai menutupi lubang percum milik Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Sesuatu terasa melilit-lilit perut Kyungsoo karena harus mengalami ejakulasi kering. Itu benar-benar menyiksa.

"Akuu datang.. ohhh shhhh," Kai melepaskan jarinya dari lubang Kyungsoo.

"Kaiiiiiii, ahhhhhh."

"Kyungsooooo…"

Mereka berdua sama-sama melepaskan cairan cinta mereka. Cairan Kyungsoo membasahi perutnya sendiri dan juga tangan serta dada Kai. Sedangkan cairan Kai memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo sampai merembes ke luar saking banyaknya.

Tubuh kai ambruk di atas tubuh Kyungsoo, ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Satu ronde lagi, eotte?" Kyungsoo langsung men_deathglare_ Kai yang langsung membuat Kai tertawa geli meliat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Haha, arraso.." Kai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Kyungsoo POV

Tuan muda atau bolehkah aku manggilnya Kai saja?

Kai menutupi tubuh kami berdua dengan selimut dan menyuruhku tidur setelah permainan panas kami. Aku hanya mengganggu dan berpaling memunggunginya. Tangannya melingkar dipinggangku dan bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di tengkukku.

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja hatiku terasa perih. Aku yakin dia melakukan ini bukan atas dasar cinta, mana mungkin dia mencintaiku yang hanya seorang maid? Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Luhan di hatinyakan? Maksudku tidak mungkin semudah itu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya yang akan terjadi setetalah malam ini. Apa aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya tanpa mengingat bagaimana sentuhan-sentuhannya di tubuhku? Apa aku masih bisa memperlakukannya sebagai tuan muda tanpa mengingat aku pernah meneriakkan namanya? Dan di sini, aku yakin sesuatu telah berubah antara aku dan Kai.

Kudengar dengkuran halus di belakangku, kuyakin ia sedang tertidur sekarang. Kusingkirkan tangannya dari pinggangku dan beranjak dari atas ranjang.

"Akhh.." aku meringis, holeku masih terasa sakit membuatku susah untuk berdiri. Perlahan aku berusaha berdiri walaupun sakitnya masih jelas terasa di sana. Kupunguti pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai lalu memakainya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Aku membuka knop pintu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuatnya terbangun walaupun aku tidak yakin dia akan terbangun bahkan jika aku memecahkan gelas. Kuperhatikan wajahnya sejenak sebelum aku menutup pintu. Lebih baik aku tidak melihat wajahmu lagi tuan, kau tau aku tidak mungkin tidak mengingat malam ini jika melihat wajahmu itu.

Kai POV

Kriinkkkk!

Aku menggeliat ketika suara alarm membangunkan jiwaku. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi jendela. Seluruh badanku terasa sakit dan pegal seperti habis bekerja terlalu keras.

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa benar-benar pusing. Kusingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Namun sesuatu membuatku tercengang. _Naked. _Ya tubuhku sekarang benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Aku meremas rambutku sendiri berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkanku. Pasti Kyungsoo.

"Masuk." Seorang maid memasuki kamarku sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Tapi maid itu bukan Kyungsoo. Dimana Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo? Sekelebat bayangan mulai memenuhi pikiranku. _Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo._ Nama itu terus berputar diiringi potongan-potongan kejadian. Semuanya jelas sekarang, semuanya sudah terjawab kenapa aku bisa bangun dengan keadaan tanpa busana.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia mengundurkan diri, tuan." Maid perempuan itu menjawab sambil mmbungkukkan badannya. Mengundurkan diri? Sial. Kusuruh maid itu keluar dan buru-buru memakai pakaianku.

Setengah berlari aku mendatangi kamar pada maid yang berada di bagian belakang rumahku. Menurut maid yang tadi kutemui Kyungsoo masih berada di kamarnya membereskan barang-barangnya.

BRAKKK!

Aku membuka pintu dengan kasar, kudapati Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu dengan wajah kaget dan ketakutan. Melihatnya yang seperti itu refleks membuatku menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Wangi. Wangi tubuhnya yang seperti apel entah kenapa terasa nyaman sekarang bagiku. Cukup lama kami hanya berdiam sampai kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukanku.

"Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab eoh?" aku menggangkat wajahnya hingga wajah kami saling berhadapan, "Setelah yang kau memperkosaku kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan ekspresi protesnya, ia sudah hendak membuka mulut namun buru-buru menempelkan ujung telunjukku di bibirnya, " Jangan pergi, aku tau mungkin aku tidak mudah bagiku melupakan Luhan begitu saja, tapi aku akan berusaha. Dan aku butuh kau untuk itu, Do Kyungsoo maukah kau membantuku?"

Kyungsoo menatapku sungguh-sungguh mungkin berusaha menemukan kebohongan di mataku. Aku benar-benar serius tentang ini. Bisa kulihat ia sedikit berpikir. Tidak sabaran kulumat bibirnya yang sedari tadi menggodaku minta dimakan. Ia terkejut namun terlihat menikmatinya dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leherku.

"Saranghae, Kyungsoo,"

"nado Kai."

"Chagiya, satu ronde lagi ya, aku butuh sarapan."

"Shiro," Ia memukul lenganku berkali-kali, "Apa kau tidak tau itu membuatku susah berjalan?"

Akan kupastikan aku mendapatkan sarapan darinya pagi ini. aku mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding dan mulai melancarkan aksiku.

**END**

* * *

**_Akhirnya Chapter 2 bisa selesai *peluk Luhan* _**

**_maaf kalo NCnya sama sekali gak Hot, ini pertama kali author bikin FF NC u.u_**

**_maaf juga kalo chapter 2 ini gak sesuai sama harapan kalian_**

**_BIG THANKS buat yang udh review sama yg jadiin favorite *terharu* :')_**

**_yang baca tapi gak sempat review juga makasih ya_**

**_sekali lagi GUMAWOOOOOOO_**

* * *

_**balasan review '3' **_

**Nadya: hihi ini lanjutannya chingu (/\'3') gumawo udh baca**

**chu: wkwk aku lg ngadat kemaren jadi langsung TBC, ini lanjutannya :3**

**Qhia503: D.O-nya gak kenapa2 kok cuma dibikin gak bisa jalan aja *plak**

**chocoDOnutKRISpy: aku juga gak tega kyungsoo cuma dijadikan pelampiasan T.T *apaini**

**Do Sung Gyeol: Kai emang gak inget diri tuh chingu '3' gumawo ne**

**SooBaby1213: ini chapter 2nya chingu :3 **

**Daevict024: ini lanjutannya :3**

**liaonduts: tau nih kai mentang2 diputusin malah nyari pelampiasan, ini lanjutannya :3 gumawo**

**NicKyun: D.O terlalu menggoda jadi kainya gak tahan :3**

**mbaAjier: huaaaa gumawoooo *kasih lope lope* :') ini lanjutannya chingu semoga gak ngecewain yah**

**kyungier: iya galau UN pikiran jadi ngelantur T.T jadilah FF ini, wah makasih buat infonya chingu, aku gak tau kalo maid itu buat pelayan perempuan, kalo pelayan laki-laki apa namanya ya? '-')?**

**dinafly3424: ini lanjutannya gumawo :3**

**Joy'ers312: gumawo ini lanjutaanya :3 kyungsoo emang menggoda iman**


End file.
